Mr. Bixby
'''Mr. Bixby '''is the titular character and protagonist from The Talented Mr. Bixby of Cartoon Network Wedgies. He is a janitor who works for 'Shoehorn High School' but often has to sub in for other jobs as well. Character Overview Mr. Bixby is an African American man who works as a janitor for the Shoehorn High School of 'Shoehorn County'. Despite his main job, he has never been seen doing it and is instead more frequently seen filling in as a substitute for different jobs usually benefiting the previously mentioned school, such as being a bug man, shop teacher, or bus driver. Bixby almost always gets into trouble with what he's tasked with and usually gets out of it in a problematic or disastrous way. He primarily drives a white van (which he is really passionate about) that usually crashes or breaks down and often eats a breakfast burrito while driving to work which is what causes his van to crash most of the time. In the "The Substitute Bug Man" short, he claimed that he has had experience in South America, meaning that he might've used to live there, was born there or once visited it. Personality Mr. Bixby is very jolly, good-natured, laid-back and ready for anything. He's always willing to help out anyone in any situation and always tries to do it happily. However, Bixby can be rather stubborn, somewhat dim-witted and easily distracted which is what usually gets him into trouble when subbing a job. Such as when he missed the whole point of the football game when he tried to sub in as a referee in the "The Substitute Referee" short which lead him to be chased out of the game for ruining it. Appearance Mr. Bixby is a tall, skinny, middle aged African American man with short greying brown hair, a notably large nose, and some stubble on his face. Bixby is almost always seen wearing a greyish-blue boiler suit with two pockets (one on his left arm and another on his chest's left) and a white shirt underneath. He also wears dark grey and orange boots with black laces. Sometimes, Bixby wears a black tie to go with his outfit. Appearances * The Substitute Bug Man (First appearance) * The Substitute Shop Teacher * The Substitute Career Counselor * The Substitute Bus Driver * The Substitute Referee Trivia * Many people believe that Bixby is similar and maybe a spoof of American stand-up comedian Bill Cosby, as both men are similar in appearance, voice, mannerisms and both of their names end with "by". * Bixby's first name was never revealed in any of the shorts. * His catchphrase is "I got this." * In the "The Substitute Bus Driver" short, there is a picture of a dog inside of Bixby's house, meaning he once owned a pet dog and it may have passed away. * Mr. Bixby also appears to have some similarities to Thurgood Stubbs from the FOX stop-motion comedy "The PJs", as they both work in a building, both are African American, and encounter many strange things while doing their jobs, there is even one episode of "The PJs" where Thurgood must deal with a roach problem in his apartment. Something similar happens to Bixby in "The Substitute Bug Man". Gallery Bixby_Crop.png mr. bixby with sunglasses.jpg|Bixby with sunglasses Mr._Bixby_zpsgnyg4ver.png Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Character Category:Wedgies